


转校生 5.5

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, 允在, 刷牙play, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *《转校生》5 刷牙play补完*kjj第一人称*短小一更





	转校生 5.5

**Author's Note:**

> *《转校生》5 刷牙play补完  
> *kjj第一人称  
> *短小一更

明明都提出来要帮我刷牙了，只是看你一眼就想逃……我都还没觉得不好意思，你怎么可以跑啊。

“不是说要帮我刷？”拉住他的手，把牙刷递给他。

我坐到马桶盖上对着他仰起头，张开嘴巴，他拿着牙刷，刚要伸到我嘴里，我就紧张地拉住了他的衣角：“你要轻一点啊……”

他点点头，握着牙刷在我的牙齿上轻轻地蹭，痒痒的很奇妙的感觉。我的嘴巴接受过他的嘴唇，舌头，手指和阴茎，但是像这样让他用牙刷进入到我的嘴巴里，很奇怪，与接吻的感觉有点像可是又不一样，连嘴巴最角落最脆弱的地方都被触碰到了。还从来没有接受过爱抚的地方，此刻却被他用柔软的刷毛撩拨着，从来没有体会过的强烈的感觉……

“唔嗯……允呐……”

我很快就有点受不了，攥紧他的衣角，不自觉地叫出了声，下腹也隐隐地开始发痒。

看到我这样的反应，他似乎变得更兴奋了，故意换了个方向，牙刷贴着我敏感的舌头慢慢摩擦。

比接吻还强烈的感觉立刻涌上了我的后脑，啊……舌头……被这样触碰着的话……

“允呐……不要……不要刷了……感觉……好奇怪……”

明明自己刷牙的时候也会碰到的，为什么都不会像现在这样有感觉呢？自己的身体变得好奇怪，这样下去的话……那里会硬的……

“奇怪……那是什么感觉……讨厌？”

看得到我的表情，却非要我说出来，好像只有我单方面地被允浩玩弄着，但是对于这样的他还是没办法说讨厌，甚至有些喜欢被他这样对待……

啊啊，刚才的想法好危险，我被脑海里冒出的念头吓了一跳。我在对允浩的感情中陷得这么深了吗……

“不要了……允呐……”我含糊地叫他。

“为什么？”

都是你，把我变得这么奇怪。

“唔……你……变态……”

作为报复，我咬住了牙刷柄不让他再刷了。

你，为什么要长得那么帅，为什么那么有男人味，与我完全不同的，我没有办法达到的美丽而耀眼的样子。以前明明都不把那些丫头们放在眼里的，现在却莫名其妙地会感到嫉妒。

因为外表和富裕的家境，很容易就可以交到朋友，不喜欢也不擅长学习，学校的生活乏味的就像白开水。直到遇见你，像太阳一样炽热，我讨厌太阳，却被你吸引着，十七年来第一次体会到被强烈的恋慕弄得心脏抽痛的感觉，连最细小事情都变得很在意。你会觉得我任性而感到厌烦吗？是喜欢的吧，不仅喜欢我漂亮的脸，也喜欢我的任性吧，不然为什么总是抱着我，吻我的嘴唇，总是一而再再而三地容忍我呢？

是你纵容的、强烈的爱，让我变得离不开你了，所以你，绝对不可以放开我的手。


End file.
